1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions based on flameproofed polyamide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been proposed for imparting a flame-resistant character to polyamides. These means, especially include the incorporation into the polyamide composition of halogenated products to which certain inorganic oxides, such as those derived from arsenic, bismuth and antimony, are frequently added (French Patent 1,568,952). In fact, the use of halogenated derivatives makes it possible to impart effective fire-resistance to the polyamides. However, it has been found that the articles manufactured from these compositions exhibit, on the other hand, a fairly low arcing resistance (in terms of Standard Specification NF C 26,220). Now, a high arcing resistance is a necessity in numerous applications, in particular in the electrical or electronics industries.